New begingings have the saddest endings
by cazzette
Summary: It's taking us through what the doctor and the other character's feel as he dyes


Hi like most whovians out there. I am numb,sad but excited and hopefully that story shows those three emotions well. Disclaimer- I don't own anything dr who well not that's as important as copy right, I leave that to mr moffat.

"I'm off to get my award". He was dying fifteen hours to see all he loved, the ones he saved, those who'd left.

Martha and Micky were a happily married couple. After what happened at the crucible she wanted help and comfort and he wasn't there. Tom was never there. Only onced was he there and he would never know. However her and Micky were a perfect fit. The doctor's and Rose's rejects fitted perfectly. There service was a small quiet one, Jack was best man, let's say no one has recovered from that speech and Tish was maid of honour. They were now currantly fighting the Sontrints again. Micky who had planned a perfect route was stopped cause there he was the man who started it all, one the moon. He had showed up at the wedding just to wish them well but he had told them what he'd done,he told them what had happened. They just listened and told him what he needed to hear it's not your fault. He had said about the ood but they chose not to believe him. He was after all impossible. Now he was there leaving them for good, sure they might see the Doctor but not him. Martha felt her knees buckle and there he was again. Micky smith the best man in the universe.

" Mum is still trying work it out". He grabbed him such speed, so fast, so quick. Then he was leaving. There she was his Sarah Jane smith. She stood there waving what ever cause there he was regenerating again. Though this time he came back. They shared a look of such love. A love that was hidden but never forgotten. He would always be there for her and if he ever need her, she would be there to. Because life goes on with new love and chances and that is what he was given a new chance.

Jack he still didn't feel completely comfortable with him and not because of the obvious reason. He had changed him,left him and called him wrong. He didn't act like the time lord to be but the Time lord that was excepted. He never liked being different, yeah there was the biological difference but he was never the Time lord his father wanted. Then she gave him permission to destroy Grailfrey she was a part of the disurtion. She approved of his ecctrincties. So it was only right to help a poor,lonely friend. His name is Allonso. The best name ever. Would he still love the word allons-y. No now isn't the time. Jack knew that was all forgiven and that the doctor was changing again. I love you captain. The doctor thought as he left. "So are you going my way Allonso". The captain was back for more fun, adventures thank you doctor. Jack thought at the back of his head.

He had loved her therefore. She deserved a visit and what better visit than to drop in on a book signing. Sure it wasn't her but he needed the closure. "Was she happy". He got the answer he had wanted. Was he happy. No not really. His lover was taken from him, he had to kill his planet, his family again. He could never again share a banana daiquiri at pub night in the T.A.R..D.I.S with his best friend. Of course there was the best moments like moving the Earth, chasing the Hoix, ball bearing cakes. That was all coming to an end. But with new beginnings as well, as long as his new him didn't like Pears he'd be happy. He simply nodded and left with a book with a happy ever afder. Now they were rare. Now to another happy ending.

"Excuse me but I haven't any cash, great.

"You can have that one me".

Thanks was what doctor said with his best smile. The smile used to ease those who were scared, or annoy because he should be scared or to seduce the queen, yeah he had better day's/nights. Jack would be proud. He would never share that smile again. No two more people will see that smile.

"He said have that one me" Slyvia was crying out of sadness and out of shame, he taught how wrong she had acted, her daughter was amazing she had so much. The doctor looked at Donna from the Conner of his eye, he should be with her maid of honour, I'd look good in a dress. He thought maybe he will cause maybe he will be a she. Great, even at death I never stop thinking non-sense. He looked once more at the best friend, yeah she may not be able to point Germany in a map but she killed 6 master's saved the human and ood race and many more. She was fantastic. And so was I.

Now her. She was beautiful. Everything to her doe chocolate eye's, big great smile, her long soft hair that always smelled of exotic fruit, to her body just having the curves in the right place. I love you. He thought. He still every now and then a telepathic link to his other self. He knew they were married, with kids and that she was happy. Though he'd settle with just looking, but it hurt less than an hour he would be gone. "ahh". You alright had too much to drink. "Something like that". "Happy new year." Yeah that was why he loved her she was the most kind, loving nonjudgmental person he'd ever met. "What year is it" 2005. Perfect he thought where all began for him and him. Your gonna have a fantastic year." He wanted to grab her and kiss her and forget about death and paradoxes but he couldn't because it was ending.

"The song is finshing but the story never ends.


End file.
